Remembered Memories
by Marvelous Mia
Summary: Rin forgets all about the times she spent with Sesshomaru. What happens when she gets them back but remembers something she wishes she hadn't? Rin/Sesshomaru


**Disclaimer**: This story belongs to be but all the material by that I mean characters belong to the original writer of Inuyasha.

This is my first fan fiction on this website. Not my first fan fiction written though. I write mostly Harry Potter fan fiction on a different website so yea. I decided to do one on my favorite anime pairings so don't mind me if I get a few things bad but in this story I'm writing that Rin is a half demon not a human. So yes. But enjoy the story I'm sure it will please you all a lot.

* * *

**Remembered Memories**

Late in the night while the moon was full. A wail from a village was heard. A wail of a strong baby. The Mother of the young baby that had just been born lay panting holding that hand of a demon smiling down at her. He glowed brightly and placed a had on her head lightly.

"My love. You have done well." he whispered to his lovers ear as he gently caressed the babies face. He looked around outside and saw torches. And angry villagers around the palace. He growled and looked down at his mate. She looked up at him worriedly and down at her young new born baby girl. And let a sob escape her.

"My love! What are we going to do? I won't have them kill my newborn." she sobbed sitting up as best she could. After just giving birth. He looked down at her and helped her up from the bed.

"Come. We must get you and the child away from the village." he said as he grabbed her up bridal style and ran from the palace. They ended up at the edge of a forest and look up at the bright full moon letting out a growl and then gently kissing his mate.

"My love?" she whispered as she kissed her love passionately still holding the newborn in her arms. After they broke apart they looked into each other's eyes.

"I..I must return there." he said as he grabbed a hold of the sword that was around his waist. She quickly put a light hand on his hand above the sword hilt. And he looked up at her. She had tears streaming down her eyes.

"My love! What about our child. She will not know who you are if you don't come back. I don't know what I shall do if you shall perish. Please. No. we have left the village we can leave and make our own family somewhere else." she said as she looked into his eyes desperately. He shook his head.

"I must return. They tried to kill you. I want my revenge." he said and turned toward the palace which was on fire. "You must go. Before they find out I got you out and alive." he said looking into her eyes and kissing her one last time. He quickly turned toward the palace and took out his sword running as quick into the village.

She stood there at the edge of the forest looking on as blood was shed. She saw her love being hit down and fell to her knees weeping.

"No..no.." she said cradling the crying newborn in her arms. She quickly stood up and ran into the forest.

Eight years later

A small girl with long black hair stood near the edge of a cliff looking down into the lushes green valley. She had honey brown eyes and a pink kimono on.

"Rin dear. Come inside before it gets dark!" yelled a caring motherly voice. Rin turned around from the cliff and saw her mother near the village entry waiting for her to come home with her. Rin smiled at her mother and quickly ran up to her grabbing her by her kimono sleeve.

"Mother? Can you tell me about father again?" said Rin sitting down in front of her mother and picking at her kimono. Her mother gave her a beautiful smile.

"Your father was an amazing person. Now. You must promise like you always have not to tell the other villagers that your father was a demon ok?" she said as tears started coming out of her eyes. Rin quickly wiped away a tear. "He saved me and you the day you were born. But he died that same night. So next week when you finally turn eight years old. It will be your fathers death.. Now Rin. I know how you like that you can run longer than any child here and your hearing senses are much in tune then any others. Or how you have been ageing but soon will stop for a certain amount of time. Or how your skin is rather pale. But it's just because you have your father's abilities. You're a half demon. And should be proud whether the villagers say or not. Do not let them get to you. Now. We should eat."

Rin merely nodded her head and looked at the food her mother had put in front of her. She took a bite and then looked startled towards the door. Her mother looked at her and then stood up walking over towards the door and looking out to see villagers running for their lives.

"DEMONS! In the village! Run!" Said villagers as they ran. She bit her lip and looked back at her daughter quickly grabbing her arm and ran out the back towards the cliff hugging her daughter to her.

"Rin. You must run into the forest. Please. I don't want you to die." Said her mother. Rin sucked in a breath as a demon stood behind them. A wolf demon. She shrieked as her mother fell limp in her arms. She quickly stepped back seeing her hands with blood. The wolf demon snarled at her and she looked up scared.

"Well.. What do we have here? A half-demon." laughed the demon. Rin looked towards the other villagers as they were all slaughtered. Blood being splayed around as the houses were turned on fire. She looked back the demon and sucked in a breath getting ready to jump off the cliff towards the valley to run for it. The demon only showed it's white glistening teeth. She jumped off and started running. The demon a bit shocked and then saw that she was running and growled starting to run after her.

A howl was heard and the demon stopped chasing her returning to the pack. She let out a breath as she reached the forests and without looking back at her village wiped a few stray tears and headed into the forest awaiting. Awaiting for anything to happen. She only feared she wouldn't be strong enough. She sighed and disappeared into the forest depths.

* * *

Eh? sorry but this is the first chapter and I know..so small.! but hey! it's only the beginning. I love you all. And hope you leave me good reviews. This is after all my first Inuyasha fan fiction. owo;; But I just couldn't help myself. :D 


End file.
